REMINISCENCIAS DE UN AMOR
by DulceMinina
Summary: Amar y no ser correspondido es difícil, pero amar y haber sido correspondido para luego haber sido dejado lo es aún más. Una historia de amor entre Ron y Harry se desarrollo hace años, ahora el moreno esta con Draco, ¿qué sucede cuando los recuerdos amenazan la relación? Drarry, Ronrry


**Aclaraciones:**

Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados para poder desarrollar esta historia.

Es una historia de temática homosexual por lo que si este género no es de tu agrado aquí ya tienes la aclaración.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Capítulo:<strong>

Queridas (os) Lectoras (as):

Aquí estoy nuevamente trayéndoles una historia de estilo diferente pero que se orienta en el mundo de Harry Potter. Quiero agradecerles el que se estén tomando el tiempo y trabajo de leerlo, espero que lo disfruten porque esta historia realmente me ha conmovido mucho escribirla.

Un fuerte abrazo y a disfrutar se ha dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>REMINISCENCIAS DE UN AMOR<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 1: Reminiscencias de un Beso**

_Reminisencias, del latín reminiscentĭa, es un concepto que puede asociarse a evocaciones, memorias o recuerdos. Una reminiscencia es la representación mental de una situación, un hecho u otra cosa que tuvo lugar en el pasado._

Si el masoquismo fuera una virtud estoy más que seguro que a estas alturas ya me habría ganado el cielo, si tan solo me dieran un céntimo por cada segundo de tortura, definitivamente sería millonario. Si el dolor y el sufrimiento fueran recompensas… hoy sería el más feliz y dichoso de la tierra. Sin embargo y muy por el contrario, tal vez no sea el ser más infeliz que habita este mundo, pero de seguro debo de ser una de las miles de personas que guardan un secreto. Un pedazo de verdad que no debe ser dicha para evitar dañar a los demás.

Os ha pasado alguna vez que sin saber ni cómo ni porque su memoria se encarga de evocar un recuerdo, no necesariamente ello nos va a gustar, pero sin embargo ahí está presente, torturándonos sigilosamente, destruyendo cuanto somos y tal vez hasta buscando eliminar nuestro prometedor futuro. Hace unas semanas entendí que ello era una reminiscencia, y para mi desagrado… no tiene cura. Me acompañara el resto de mi vida o lo que quede de ella, alimentara mi desasosiego y sin anunciarse se hará presente. Tal vez la ventaja que tengo es que sé por lo menos que hay un punto que la detona, él único detalle es que mi mente y mi corazón me instan a encender el detonante.

Soy consciente que yo solo lo busque, fue la crónica de una muerte anunciada, y aún cuando sabía que era terreno peligroso me aventure cual Indiana Jones en una misión suicida. La diferencia entre él y yo, es que él siempre sale victorioso… ¿y yo? Bueno yo… salí destruido. Con el tiempo me sentí fuerte y dueño del mundo, luche contra mi depresión y me refugie en mis objetivos para evitar pensar en aquello. Me juré a mi mismo no voltear la mirada atrás, fue un cliché sin sentido, todos sabemos que cuando te destrozan por más que luches siempre vuelves al punto inicial, buscas consuelo en tus recuerdos y aunque te engañas diciendo que ya no duele, que será la última vez; caes… sufres, te atormentas y regresas al círculo vicioso de volver a levantarte para luego tropezar una vez más.

Luego aparece ese alguien que te salva, te tiende una mano amiga y la aceptas, primero desconfías pues ya te han herido, te preguntas ¿y si es igual? Dudas, te torturas, caes… la diferencia es que al levantarte ya no piensas en tu atormentado pasado, sino en tu dudoso futuro.

Mi problema creo que empezó en este punto, acepte creer que todo estaría bien; entregue mi corazón y me dejé amar. No puedo mentir diciendo que él no es maravilloso, que no busca sorprenderme, que no es especial conmigo… él problema señores soy yo y mi secreto.

Un secreto que me está consumiendo; un secreto que creo es el único que no le he dicho a nadie, que me niego a aceptar pero que está latente, que me atormenta de la forma más deliciosa… sí, porque yo solo busco ello… a veces siento que me encuentro atrapado en el pasado y aún cuando amo a mi amor presente, no puedo dejar al pasado. Mi curiosidad necia se niega a vivir sin saber de él. Lo curioso es que estoy casi seguro que para él, yo ya no existo.

Os voy a contar mi historia, porque creo que es el único modo de poder cerrar este círculo, tal vez al terminarlo me odien como nunca, y no los culpo, yo también me odio por esto, por lo que a quién ahora amo le estoy haciendo. Pero también e de decirles desde ya que solo aquellos que amaron a alguien alguna vez entenderán mi dolor; uso el término _amaron_ para referirme a quiénes como yo no tuvieron la dicha o la gracia de seguir con esa persona.

Hace casi siete años atrás conocí a Ginny Weasley, una pelirroja preciosa, hermosos ojos y sonrisa coqueta; dimos por casualidad en un campamento y al instante nos volvimos amigos; compartimos días enteros entre conversaciones y ahí me entere que le encantaba cantar.

- Mi hermano mayor canta mejor, le encanta tocar la guitarra – me había contado casi un par de días antes de que terminara el campamento – a veces se pone insoportable, cree ser el mejor músico de la tierra – el ceño fruncido y su voz de desagrado me había causado gracia, supuse por entonces que ese niño debía ser un tipo muy petulante y creído.

Me contó que habían venido juntos a acampar, pero que su hermano prefería vivir encerrado en su carpa con la guitarra, he ahí la razón de que casi ni lo había visto. No es que tuviera el deseo de conocerlo, pero debo admitir que por aquel entonces la curiosidad era enorme.

Finalmente nuestro contacto fue mínimo, una noche de fogata apareció el tan mencionado hermano mayor y lo único que recuerdo es que supe que era él cuando una de las coordinadoras pidió que Ginny nos guiará en una canción, no iba ni un minuto cantando cuando una socarrona voz se dejo oír a mi lado – Así no es Ginny, el tono correcto es… – la voz me pareció interesante, quise girar inmediatamente para ver quién era el de la voz de locutor radial que se encontraba a mi lado, me frené pues sabía que alabarlo era casi como traicionar a mi amiga. Después de todo la estaba criticando ¿no? – venga sígueme – sin poder frenarme voltee a ver al Weasley.

Sinceramente al día de hoy no recuerdo haber visto su rostro aquella vez, lo único que mi memoria me transmite de aquella escena son unas manos empuñando una guitarra acústica y una cabellera pelirroja. Eso fue todo lo que supe o conocí aquel día de Ronald Weasley. Si hubo más, no lo sé, por alguna extraña razón mis recuerdos de entonces ya no existen.

Quien iba a pensar que casi tres años después la propia Ginny me lo presentaría de manera virtual. Recuerdo vagamente que solía chatear mucho con ella, ¿recuerdan el Messenger? Valla que era muy popular, tener la facilidad de conectarte con cualquier persona alrededor del mundo era sensacional. De este modo podíamos hablar con Ginny largas horas, ella vivía en otro estado y ciertamente viajar solo para encontrarnos un par de horas no era una opción.

Mi amistad con ella había crecido maravillosamente, nos contábamos todo y aunque muchos pensaran que teníamos un cibernético romance, la verdad es que siempre fuimos solo amigos. Ella me contaba incluso sobre quiénes le interesaban, buscaba un punto de vista masculino frente a sus inmensurables dudas, y de lo poco que sabía Ronald era un bueno para nada en ese tema. ¡Menudo hermano mayor!

Sin embargo una tarde cuando yo cursaba el segundo semestre en la universidad, estudiaba ingeniería del software y aquella tarde la recuerdo tan clara como si hubiera sido ayer y como no, si me encontraba frente a mi primer gran reto, realizar un programa que pudiera resolver ciertas ecuaciones matemáticas. Había sido mi dolor de cabeza en las últimas semanas, mi mejor amiga Hermione Granger y yo llevábamos desvelados dos días seguidos, sin contar que días anteriores a penas y habíamos conciliado el sueño lo necesario para continuar. Nos quedaba día y medio para terminar y habíamos caído en un enorme problema con respecto a una ecuación cuadrática.

Lo que deben saber para quiénes no conocen esta especialidad, es que para realizar un programa hay múltiples fases y la de programación, propiamente dicha, es la penúltima; y es justamente esta donde estábamos trabados. Sabíamos que el problema era la lógica, ¿cómo le explicas a una máquina como analizar una ecuación de exponente dos? Ya lo habíamos repasado ene cantidad de veces y el resultado seguía siendo el incorrecto.

En medio de mi catarsis cerebral me llegó un mensaje por el chat, era Ginny – Harry, hola, mi hermano tiene un problema con unos ejercicios de un programa ¿te conté que estudia lo mismo que tú? En fin… dice si puedes ayudarlo; yo creo que sí, pero el muy cretino no cree que seas capaz – lo último me indigno totalmente, honestamente no es que fuera el estudiante más inteligente, Hermione era mil veces mejor, pero por lo menos me defendía y sabía que hacer; no por nada mis buenas notas me precedían, ¿Qué se había creído el imbécil de Ronald Weasley?

- Hola Ginny, me encantaría revisar su trabajo a ver si puedo darle una mano, pásale mi correo y que me lo envíe – quise escribir algo como ¡Qué se ha creído tu hermano! Pero considere ser sutil, aunque me costó bastante, mi mal humor producto de la desvelada me estaba pasando factura.

Recuerdo que unas horas después recibí su primer email.

_Saludos Harry,_

_Un placer poder contactar contigo, asumo que Ginny ya te hablo de mí, me llamo Ronald Weasley, pero prefiero que me digan Ron, estoy en el tercer semestre en la universidad y bueno ahora tengo un inconveniente con el problema que te envío adjunto._

_A ver si lo revisas y me dices cuál es el problema._

_Estamos en contacto_

_Ron W._

No sonaba altanero ni mucho menos sarcástico, asumí que mi pelirroja amiga le había ayudado a escribir el correo con la mayor humildad posible, el solo hecho de imaginarlo me causo gracia; así que aún con sueño y de mal humor, decidí por un momento despejarme de mi enorme ejercicio y le di una ojeada a la tarea ajena.

Encontrar el error fue sencillo, lo corregí y al instante se lo envíe, creo que ahí fue cuando empezó todo, me envío un correo de agradecimiento y dos días después ya empezábamos a hablar por el chat. ¿Qué sucedió con mi problema? Lo presentamos, Hermione era un genio y lo logró, claro que fue a la madrugada siguiente, por lo que llegamos somnolientos a exponer nuestro trabajo.

Después de ello dormí como nunca lleno de satisfacción por lo logrado, claro que la dicha no me duro mucho, como ya saben los profesores siempre se empeñan en no dejarnos tiempo libre y darnos mayores retos.

Y bueno, con Ron todo se dio tan natural, descubrí que ser egocéntrico era solo una faceta que tenía, no era que se sintiera superior a los demás, es que su forma de expresarse era un tanto especial, como aquella vez en la que me explico vía telefónica cómo funcionaba su cerebro – León – así había decidido llamarme y sin saber porque había aceptado de buena gana – mi cerebro es como un sistema interrelacionado, cada recuerdo, pensamiento, definición o enunciado es un elemento, de tal modo que cuando tú me dices algo, lo que hago es relacionar términos; es como si fuera una enorme enciclopedia en la cual existen hipervínculos en cada palabra, ¿entendiste? – para mi fortuna por el teléfono no pueden verte, pero si lo hubiera hecho hubiera notado mi rostro de genuino escepticismo, ¿Cómo alguien podía explicar de ese modo las cosas? Quién lo oyera pensaría que es un petulante que busca la primera oportunidad para hacer denotar sus conocimientos técnicos. Ser ingeniero de por sí en mi país es considerado una de las mejores carreras junto con la medicina, de ahí que hay quienes como Ron buscan dejar en claro su profesión desde el primer momento a fin de marcar cierto nivel por sobre el resto.

Según mi amigo pelirrojo, él no tenía la culpa de explicar las cosas de ese modo, pero lo cierto es que yo siempre he creído que buscaba cierto tipo de vanagloria por los conocimientos adquiridos, claro que conmigo no tenia efecto, por lo que ante esa pregunta me reí y le respondí – definitivamente Lobo – le puse ese apelativo en honor a una dibujo japonés donde aparecía un enorme perro de pelaje rojo – es la explicación más sencilla que has podido darme.

- ¿Noto cierto sarcasmo? – Ron tenía el oculto poder de saber exactamente como me sentía, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, hasta ese momento era el que mejor me conocía y por ende esconderle algo no era tarea sencilla, por lo que para dar por terminada la conversación me limite a decirle que eran alucinaciones suyas.

Llegados a ese punto de familiaridad las cosas empezaron a tomar rumbo propio, las llamadas se volvieron frecuentes, Ron no contaba con mucho poder adquisitivo por lo que usualmente me llamaba por el Messenger y hablábamos hasta la madrugada, me contaba su día a día, y cuando no podía conectarse me escribía correos.

Recuerdo que tomamos la costumbre de retarnos y ver quien enviaba el correo más largo, después de muchos emails él solo admitió la derrota, siempre he sido más diestro para escribir que hablar, es un hecho.

Uno de los muchos emails que nos escribimos aquel año fue el que más recuerdo, ya que después de aquello empezamos a hablar cada vez con menor frecuencia.

_Hola León,_

_¿Qué tal tu día? Espero que todo esté tranquilo; salúdame a Hermione, que aunque no la conozca en persona, mediante tus correos he aprendido a entenderla y hasta ha resultado agradarme._

_Me disculpo por no haberte escrito estos días, y debo aclarar que me alegra saber que mi último correo te levantara el ánimo. ¿Con qué tus amigos creen que soy tu novio? Bueno… puedo inmolarme si así lo quieres; a cambio espero muchas golosinas cuando nos conozcamos finalmente._

_Por otro lado te comento, el domingo me fui a visitar a unos amigos; sabes que no soy muy dado a los eventos sociales, pero ha sido divertido. Me encontré con un viejo conocido con quien solíamos platicar regularmente hasta que se mudo, y caí en cuenta de algo._

_León, no me juzgues ¿de acuerdo? Pero… ¡me he enamorado! Ha sido como amor a primera vista o segunda tal vez… pero lo cierto es que me ha impactado, hablar con él ha sido sensacional, ya sabes no solo tocamos temas tan superficiales como qué ha sido de nuestras vidas, sino que hemos hecho filosofía pura._

_No quiero cansarte con mi desliz romántico, creo que nunca hemos tenido ese tipo de conversaciones ¿a qué no? Lo cual me ha dejado en una intriga que espero me puedas responder, claro si no te incomoda. ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Sientes algún tipo de atracción por alguien en especial?_

_Esperare tu respuesta con la curiosidad característica que me precede_

_Un fuerte abrazo_

_Ron_

La noticia de su reciente amor me cayó como un balde de agua fría, la razón era sencilla, yo le quería y no solo como un amigo, él era lo que se consideraba mi primer amor, aunque suene estúpido yo tenía diecisiete años y para mí él era mi hombre de ensueño. Y lo mejor de todo es que por un escaso lapso de tiempo había considerado la posibilidad de que yo le interesara, ¿quién se preocuparía por escribir a alguien que no le llama la atención? Había soñado tanto con ello al punto de idealizar el momento de conocernos que me había olvidado por completo de analizar la realidad.

Y la realidad era que yo, Harry Potter, era su amigo virtual, y uno no se enamora de una máquina, uno se enamora de aquel que le brinda calidez, qué es capaz de tocarlo, qué puede correr a su encuentro en cualquier momento. No de alguien que se encontraba a cinco horas de viaje, que no tenía el permiso para viajar solo, que en vivo y en directo era un introvertido… uno se enamora de quién decide enamorarlo, y yo sin darme cuenta siempre lo había mantenido ajeno, dejando en claro que era mi mejor amigo y nunca dándole señales de algo más.

Con el corazón roto y sin un sentido real para vivir, me atreví a contestarle de una manera honesta pero que no develara más allá de lo que debía.

_Querido Lobo,_

_No sé si llegue a darte los dulces o siquiera a poder enviártelos, he considerado la posibilidad de un giro interbancario… el detalle es que aún no tengo una cuenta. Así que espero me dispenses, pero tendré que declinar ante tan magna inmolación, aunque si consideraras recibir fotografías digitales de las golosinas, creo que lo nuestro si tendría futuro. Espero tu respuesta (no demores mucho porque hay muchos pretendientes)_

_Así que estas enamorado ¡Carpe Diem! Mi lobezno amigo, si lo quieres ve por él, sabes que siempre te apoyare y aunque no sirva de mucho desde ya te estoy lanzando las mejores vivas para que todo resulte a tu favor ¡Sí se puede! ¡Sí se puede!_

_Sobre mí… sinceramente sí hay alguien, pero es como un amor platónico, sin futuro prometedor pues tiene a otra persona. No estoy seguro a que te refieres con "alguien en especial" pero para mí él es especial._

_Suerte la mía que no pediste nombre, si no cuando nos veamos y te lo presente estoy seguro que enrojeceré._

_Arrivederci amico mio_

_Harry_

Después de ese correo no volví a saber de Ron; para entonces me di cuenta que mi amistad con él había sido tan intensa que a la pobre Ginny la había dejado de lado, así que haciendo un mea culpa de lo sucedido intente volver a entablar amistad con la pelirroja. Si bien no fue tan bien como esperaba, por lo menos nuestras pláticas eran eventuales. Me entere que enfermo de sarampión, que las amígdalas andaban mal y que había alguien que le interesaba pero que su familia no aprobaba.

Mi interés en su amistad en realidad tenía un trasfondo, uno que al inicio me negué a aceptar pero con el cual después de luchar incansablemente decidí que debía reconocer aunque me sintiera como un imbécil. Yo quería que ella me diera noticias sobre él, solo pedía un poco de información, nada relevante y muy personal, solo que me dijera que estaba bien, si era feliz, si había formalizado con esa persona que le interesaba.

Muy a mi pesar Ginny y Ron parecían haberse distanciado enormemente, producto de la edad, de sus gustos o disputas, nunca lo entendí lo cierto es que Ginny para darme información era la persona menos indicada y dado que no tenía ningún otro conocido en común con él tuve que resignarme a confiar en que se encontraba bien y feliz.

El tiempo pasó sin que me diera cuenta y un día apareció Draco en mi vida, no era como si no nos conociéramos, en realidad desde el verano anterior al segundo semestre nos habíamos cruzado en clases, en aquel entonces él era bastante serio, tocaba en una banda y parecía ensimismado en su mundo. No hablaba mucho y las pocas veces que habíamos cruzado palabras había sido solo para compartir información sobre la clase.

Nuestra interacción había sido tan escueta que una vez culminó el curso no volví a saber de él, no recuerdo haberlo visto por los pasillos o siquiera topármelo en clases. Era como si Draco no existiera para mí. Al menos no hasta aquel semestre en el que para mi mala fortuna me habían pasado al turno nocturno después de tres semestres de asistir por las mañanas.

- Yo te conozco – esa fue la frase que inicio todo, cuando al salir de una clase me cruce con él - ¿Harry Potter? – se notaba diferente, parecía más jovial y accesible. Su belleza natural parecía haber incrementado, o era acaso que yo recién la había notado.

- Draco Malfoy, ¿cuánto hace que no te veo? – no pude evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza, cuando lo conocí en aquel curso de verano recordaba que siempre iba vestido con pantalones de jeans, una camiseta negra con alusión a alguna de sus bandas favoritas y las famosas zapatillas converse negras que tanto amaba. En cambio ahora lo tenía con un look diferente, parecía haberse vuelto geek de pies a cabeza, la blanca camisa, corbata negra y chaleco oscuro muy ceñido marcaban un cuerpo esbelto que antes no había reconocido, y esas gafas cuadradas que me causaban curiosidad le daban un aire intelectual muy atrayente - ¿Ahora usas anteojos?

- No son de medida – encogió los hombros y me sonrió – creo que ha pasado un semestre desde la última vez que nos vimos

- Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí. ¿Y qué tal la banda? – en realidad pregunte más por compromiso que por verdadero interés, no conocía mucho a Malfoy pero recordaba haber oído aquel verano que tocaba todos los viernes en un pub en una concurrida calle bohemia en el centro de la ciudad.

- Se desintegro – por el tono y la mirada que lanzó pude notar que el tema no le era muy cómodo – diferencias creativas.

- ¿Brillabas demasiado y los demás se sintieron opacados? – nunca he entendido porqué se me ocurrió lanzar esa broma, luego me di cuenta que con ello le había lanzado un sutil halago, que no fue pasado inadvertido por él, pues sonrió de medio lado y me miro divertido, acababa de ser atrapado.

- Algo similar Harry - por extraño que parezca, el tono y modo en que lo dijo me hizo sentir bien. Hablamos unos minutos más hasta que note que llegaba tarde a clases, me acompaño y antes de entrar a mi aula intercambiamos números de celular, prometió llamarme.

Debo admitir que no espere su llamada con ansias, no es que no me interesara, era solo que para entonces mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en una sola cosa, mi carrera, deseaba terminarla y no volver a caer en pensamientos románticos que me desviaran de mi objetivo principal. Draco era atractivo y lo sabía, pero no había mostrado interés en mí, a penas y habíamos hablado y estaba casi seguro que el intercambio de números había sido por simple cordialidad más que por interés real.

Mi perspectiva cambio unas semanas después cuando un jueves alrededor de la diez de la noche sonó mi celular, para mi sorpresa era Draco - ¿Aló? – la respuesta fue inmediata pero el entristecido tono de voz que usaba el rubio me descolocó.

- ¿Harry Potter?... Hola – no había tratado mucho con Malfoy pero algo sabía, él no era del tipo de personas que hiciera tantas pausas para expresarse – Disculpa que te llame tan tarde ¿estás ocupado?

- En lo absoluto, ¿cómo has estado? – en lo personal no me gusta recibir llamadas muy tarde, prefiero usar mi tiempo libre para relajarme, un modo algo egocéntrico de engreírme a mí mismo; pero el tono melancólico del rubio no me auguraba nada bueno así que me anime a entablar conversación.

Me contó que tenía un novio, Blaise Zabini, era un buen sujeto según su perspectiva, el pequeño detalle es que era menor que él… mucho menor, Draco tenía diecinueve al igual que yo, aunque me llevaba por meses, la diferencia no era tanta, en cambio con Blaise eran cinco años bien marcados.

Draco Malfoy estaba con un adolescente, y aunque me juro reiteradas veces que era una persona maravillosa, a mis ojos era el peor partido del mundo. No se lo dije de inmediato porque no me pareció correcto, él recién estaba empezando a confiar en mí y comentarle mis oscuros pensamientos sobre su pareja no era mi mejor carta de presentación.

Resulto que Zabini era una joya, asumo que fue cosa de la edad, pero el niño era engreído, sabía que Draco moría de amor por él y se aprovechaba, Malfoy no lo quería ver pero ese moreno le estaba absorbiendo la vida y la billetera; me contó que le había comprado cosas para su casa, ropa para que saliera en diversas ocasiones y esto último me indigno pues Blaise había osado darle incluso una lista de las prendas que necesitaba.

Insatisfecho con aquella muestra de avaricia le había hecho jurar que le regalaría un cachorro Schwartzer pues quería que tuvieran un bebe, además y para poder comunicarse a escondidas de la madre del moreno, Draco había tenido que comprarle un celular de última generación con plan de datos incluido y llamadas ilimitadas.

Conforme me contaba mí ahora amigo, mi indignación crecía, ¿Cómo alguien podría aprovecharse así de una persona? Mi mal genio se hacía presente pero intentaba frenarlo por Draco, lo que menos deseaba es tratarlo de una forma indebida o hacer un comentario inadecuado.

Me contó que para suplir todas las necesidades de su pequeño se había puesto a trabajar de profesor, su padre era director de una escuela y necesitaba un maestro de matemáticas, Draco diestro en el tema había aceptado a cambio de una buena remuneración.

En lo personal me impresiono mucho el gesto del rubio, Zabini se había sacado la lotería con él; pocos son los hombres que dan todo por ver feliz a quien aman y resulto que el introvertido jovenzuelo que conocí en el curso de verano estaba dentro de esa categoría. Le anime a que siguiera siendo él, que no se rindiera y que si necesitaba un amigo siempre podía contar conmigo.

Para sorpresa mía, esa fue la primera de muchas noches que empezamos a hablar por el celular, era ya casi costumbre que pasáramos más de dos horas contándonos lo acontecido en el día, y conforme paso el tiempo fui adquiriendo la valentía y confianza para decirle – Draco, déjalo, él no te quiere, no te valora – y aunque sabía que seguiría encasillado en que no era así, que me equivocaba, que solo había sido un error, una superflua pelea, aún así intente hacerle ver en cada conversación que se equivocaba.

Todo iba perfecto en mi amistad con él, nos teníamos tanta confianza que aún cuando discutíamos sabíamos que no nos abandonaríamos, recuerdo aquella vez que salía de una clase totalmente enojado, había tenido que presentar un trabajo y aún cuando me esforcé el profesor me dio una nota a mi parecer mediocre, camine al paradero sumamente contrariado y maldiciendo a ese maestro cuando sonó mi celular, era Draco - ¿Aló Harry? Acabo de discutir con Blaise, es que… - no lo dejé hablar, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era escuchar a Malfoy contarme su nueva desventura amorosa con el imbécil de su novio, así que exasperado le grite - ¡Maldita sea Malfoy te he dicho que le cortes, no te quiere y no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para tu estúpida historia! – le colgué sin remordimiento alguno, aborde el bus y me fui.

Al día siguiente recién asimile mi comportamiento, me sentí tan avergonzado por mi accionar que fui a buscarlo para suplicar su perdón, cuando llegue a su aula me quede parado frente a su salón, no me decidía si ingresar o no, y al hacerlo que haría, entonces oí una profunda voz a mis espaldas que me hizo sobresaltar - ¿Se te perdió algo Harry? – no se escuchaba enojado pero tampoco totalmente tranquilo. Avergonzado me giré y lo encaré – de verdad lo siento – Draco pareció considerarlo por unos instantes y luego me sonrió – olvídalo, está todo bien. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió anoche que estabas tan colérico? – y así de simple quedo arreglado todo. Sin resentimiento de por medio, sin agresiones ni dramatismo. Todo era sencillo con él, y todo hubiera seguido igual de bien si no fuera por Blaise y su dictamen.

- Harry – esa noche Draco había venido a buscarme durante el receso – acabo de discutir con Blaise – en realidad la noticia no me pareció gran cosa, recientemente ese par discutía a diario e incluso mi teoría sobre una posible infidelidad por parte del moreno me había atrevido a afirmarla tras su ultima discusión por que el ex novio del adolescente había regresado de un largo viaje en el extranjero y casualmente lo primero que había hecho al volver fue visitar a Zabini – ha sido por ti – la noticia fue todo un acontecimiento en mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – mentalmente repase cada cosa que hubiera dicho sobre el moreno, no podía haberlo tratado mal porque solo habíamos sido presentados vía telefónica, entonces en qué momento podría haber realizado algo que mereciera una discusión de ese par.

- Él se siente celoso de nosotros – quise reír ante tal confesión, hacia tan solo unos meses Draco me había comentado que el moreno había hecho una rabieta porque sentía que el rubio conversaba más conmigo que con él, ante ello le sugerí no vernos por un tiempo, por lo menos un tiempo prudencial mientras su pequeño novio asimilaba todo y con suerte maduraba; cómo podría pensar que yo fuera a tener algo con Draco, mayor aún, cómo pensar que Draco podría serle infiel; era cierto que el rubio me había confesado que había hecho de las suyas en el pasado pero desde que estaba con Zabini no le había visto siquiera pecar con el pensamiento.

- No quiere que me hables ¿verdad?, cero contacto – más que pregunte lo afirme; el rostro de Draco era un libro abierto para mí, y esta vez sus páginas decían tengo un novio estúpido que quiere que te apartes. El mutismo de mi amigo no hizo más que ponerme de mal humor, no quería acabar mi amistad solo por su adolescente pero tampoco podía desearle que terminaran, sabía que el moreno no valía la pena pero Draco lo adoraba. Suspiré y acepte mi futuro.

Malfoy me hizo jurar que si lo necesitaba lo buscaría, me dijo que era el mejor amigo que alguna vez había tenido y que se esmeraría para que Zabini se diera cuenta que solo tenía ojos para él. Intente convencerme que lo lograría y que en menos de un mes volveríamos a ser amigos como antes.

Sin embargo eso no pasó, no hasta medio año después; seis meses en los cuales si bien supe de su existencia pues Draco me llamaba cada cierto tiempo para saber cómo estaba, nuestra amistad se deterioro, ya no era lo mismo y yo me avoque a andar solo con mis amigos que siempre habían estado allí desde el primer día en la universidad, Hermione, Neville y Theodore.

Theodore Nott en realidad había sido una adición al grupo que llego tardía, casi a finales del segundo semestre, era un buen amigo y como había aparecido casi al mismo tiempo que Draco en mi vida, honestamente no le había prestado atención.

La problemática con Theo, como solíamos decirle, es que era una persona misteriosa pero gentil, tenía unos ojos preciosos que poco a poco me fueron engatusando. Éramos muy buenos amigos, y nunca supe si fue por Draco o azares del destino, pero tiempo después que el rubio me demostrará cuan enamorado estaba de Zabini, yo empecé a centrar mi fijación en Nott.

Un par de meses antes que Draco dejará de ser mi amigo, Hermione nos anunció que se iría al extranjero, una beca de estudio le había sido ofrecida y no era una opción negarse, oportunidades así no se presentaban todos los días y aunque me alegre sumamente por ella, no pude dejar de pensar que me quedaba solo. Neville andaba hasta los huesos detrás de Nott y por mucho que me gustara Theo no mostraba mayor interés en mí que como un amigo.

Hermione se fue a Estados Unidos e irónicamente cuatro meses después, o tal vez fuesen cinco, sinceramente no lo recuerdo solo sé que ocurrió lo inevitable, Nott falleció. Recuerdo ese día como si fuese ayer.

Pansy Parkinson, una de sus mejores amigas tocó la puerta de mi aula el primer día del nuevo semestre, se le veía sonriente, pregunto por mí y los silbidos de los demás no se hicieron esperar. Salí divertido, que pensaran que tuviera algo con Pansy era tan descabellado que no pude evitar sonreír. No es que Parkinson fuera poco agraciada, era su carácter el que siempre me había exasperado, desde que Nott nos presentara era como si nos repelaríamos, Neville me había dicho que tal vez se debiera a que éramos parecidos. Sea cual sea el problema, soportábamos nuestra existencia por la felicidad de Nott, para él, Hermione, Neville, Parkinson y yo, éramos su familia.

- Dime Pansy, ¿qué sucede? – el semblante de la morena era de alegría pura, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en su semblante y sus ojos brillantes, qué podría tener a Parkinson de tan buen humor.

- Harry, Theo ha muerto, estoy yendo en mi auto a su casa para ayudar con el velorio, ¿deseas que los lleve? – el shock fue de inmediato, ¿porqué Pansy sonreía?, no tuve tiempo siquiera a pensarlo pues un sonido desgarrador al otro lado del pasillo me hizo salir de mi trance. Seamus Finnigan, amigo de Theo, acababa de darle la noticia a Neville en la puerta de su aula. Mi amigo y casi hermano estaba de rodillas en el suelo gritando que no podía ser cierto, las lágrimas resbalaban alarmantemente por su rostro. Era verdad, él se había ido.

Recordé dos cosas en ese instante, la primera fue su aroma, Theodore era un muchacho que siempre irradiaba tranquilidad, había perdido a su madre un año antes a causa del cáncer y su padre, un tipo de cuarta, que cegado por la ambición había abandonado a su familia para poder crecer profesionalmente nunca se había tomado la molestia de mostrar el mínimo de afecto hacia Nott. Theo tenía toda una historia llena de sufrimiento tras sí, pero algo que siempre admire fue su aroma, él olía a hogar, era como si al estar presente la familia estuviera completa. Lo segundo que recordé fue aquella promesa que hicimos meses atrás mientras caminábamos de regreso a mi casa tras una salida de aquellas, en las que los dos nos perdíamos sin decirle a los demás – Harry, si algo me pasará ¿cuidarías de Neville? – habíamos estado filosofando sobre las posibilidades del mas allá, sobre como no creíamos en el amor y sobre como Neville era nuestra esperanza en tener sobrinos. A los dos nos preocupaba el futuro del sensible Longbotton – Solo sí prometes que si muero primero tú lo cuidaras – esa noche hicimos un pacto, no fue con sangre ni por escrito, pero esas simples frases habían sido suficientes.

- Seamus – me acerqué a Neville y lo puse de pie – trae las cosas de Nev, yo iré por las mías. Nos vemos en el estacionamiento al lado del carro de Pansy – tome a Longbottom que caminaba como un robot, enmudecido y pálido Neville parecía muerto en vida.

Hable con el profesor, tome mis cosas y salí rumbo al estacionamiento no sin antes decirle a Lavender Brown, una conocida que solía sentarse cerca de mí y con quien compartíamos algunas materias – Theo ha fallecido, estoy yendo a ver qué ha sucedido, avísale a los demás – aún recuerdo su rostro, me miró como no pudiendo creerlo y mi tono tan relajado seguro había logrado impactarla, pero en ese momento decidí no prestarle atención, tenía una misión que cumplir y no daría mi brazo a torcer.

Mi amigo me seguía mecánicamente, ninguno de los dos decía nada y por mi mente solo pasaba la mayor de las consternaciones, qué haría con Neville en ese estado, necesitaba ayuda.

Un mes antes de este incidente a mi casa se presento quien menos esperaba, Ronald Weasley, días antes de su llegada Ron había contactado conmigo. Después de muchos meses sin escribir finalmente me lo había encontrado en el Messenger y aunque en variadas ocasiones lo había visto conectado y no me había atrevido a saludarle, ese día fue él quien me escribió. En un primer instante creí que su buen humor se debía a la dicha de poder hablar conmigo, después entendí que su felicidad incontenible se debía a que acababa de hacer el amor con su novio.

Recordar lo que me escribió es sencillo por el impacto que causo en mí, pero también doloroso porque en aquel momento me sentí morir – Harry, hoy e descubierto que hacer el amor te brinda la mayor felicidad que puedas hallar; tuve una discusión con mi novio y bueno… estábamos en mi habitación… ¿te comente que me independice? Una cosa llevo a la otra y la forma de consolarme fue fascinante – leer aquello fue traumatizante. La única persona antes de Ron que me había contado sobre su sexual vida activa había sido Draco y aunque yo me había escandalizado por la edad de Zabini, el rubio nunca me había insinuado siquiera que yo lo intentará. Tenía diecinueve años y aún no había conocido esos placeres, y ahora Ronald Weasley me sugería que lo practicara… ¡quién lo diría! Si sus padres supieran se morían, los Señores Weasley eran muy conservadores y estaba casi seguro que de saber que su hijo acababa de convertirse en hombre los mataría de un infarto.

- Sinceramente Ronald no sé cómo puedes aconsejarme aquello… - intenté que notará mi incomodidad pero muy por el contrarío el pelirrojo no hizo más que explicarme las mil y un maravillas de lo que me estaba perdiendo.

Cinco días después de aquella incómoda conversación me llamó para anunciarme que había decidido venir a mi ciudad, quería sacarse la espina de saber cómo era yo exactamente. No le creí, pero cuando dos días después telefoneo temprano diciéndome que estaba abordando el bus y que llegaría horas después, me di cuenta que en realidad iba en serio.

Recuerdo haberme ilusionado al punto de demorarme cerca de dos horas en vestirme, quería verme extremadamente atractivo para él. Sabía que tenía novio, pero… en ese instante no importaba, solo seríamos él y yo. ¡Él vendría por mí!

Le pedí a mi madre que me acompañe hasta la agencia, Ron, al no tener mucho dinero producto de su independización había tomado el bus más económico que había conseguido, por ende su estación no se encontraba en el lugar más seguro del mundo. Mi madre entendió que era importante para mí y me acompaño, en cuanto encontramos a Ron se marcho.

Me sentí avergonzado y humillado, si esa situación se hubiera catalogado como cita… créanme ¡hubiese sido la peor del universo! Ronald no había venido a la ciudad por mí, había venido a entregar una carpa para acampantes que estaba ofertando, y el punto de entrega era en la parada de autobuses.

Entendí que no tenía mucho poder adquisitivo, pero el modo tan descuidado de vestir me hizo sentir terriblemente mal, no parecía siquiera haber puesto algo de empeño… ¿si me iba a ver no debía de haber hecho algún tipo de esfuerzo? Sin agregar que producto del intenso calor que había, estaba transpirando y su olor no era precisamente agradable.

No contento con esa incómoda situación, decidió que debía aprovechar el tiempo en la ciudad para poder recorrer algunas empresas que vendían repuestos médicos pues estaba en un proyecto de inversión, del que por lo que me conto no tenia futuro alguno a mis ojos.

Adicionalmente a todo ello la humillación aumento cuando de camino a las dichosas droguerías me hizo pagar a mí los pasajes, su excusa era que no tenía cambio y que luego me reembolsaría. Intente creerle pero algo dentro de mi gritaba que me estaba dando excusas tontas.

Producto de su vestimenta nos cerraron la puerta en dos instituciones, por lo que cuando dimos con una tercera fui yo él que converso con el vendedor, no era que fuere diestro en las negociones, pero prefería ello a que nos siguieran tratando del peor modo.

Después de dos visitas más sonó el celular de él, en cuanto vio el número se alejo de mi por lo que deduje era su novio. Cuando regreso me dijo – ¿León vamos a comer? – Como lo noté algo tenso decidí preguntarle lo más obvio del mundo - ¿te sucede algo? – Él no respondió de inmediato por lo que agregué - ¿paso algo con tu novio? – Ante la sola mención del tercero Ron pareció tensarse más - ¿qué sucedió? – mi curiosidad aumentaba ante cada reacción suya.

- Harry de verdad hoy solo vine por ti, para que él no me siguiera cerré el trato de la carpa y dije que sería una entrega – se paso una mano nerviosa por la pelirroja cabellera – en ningún momento conversamos de que él vendría – eso era todo, me sentí tan colérico, había dejado una práctica importante solo por él… esa tarde había sido humillado de todos los modos posibles y ahora su novio venía. No me importaba si estuviera o no todo calculado solo quise asesinarlo, tome aire y lo mire intentando calmarme. Odiaba a ese pelirrojo Weasley.

- Es mejor que me valla.

- No Harry… podemos ir a comer los tres – creo que noto mi rostro de indignación, porque al siguiente instante agregó – o mejor vámonos, no conoce la ciudad así que si no voy a recogerle tendrá que tomar su bus de regreso – lo mire totalmente fuera de mi, ¿abandonar a su novio? En serio Ronald era consciente de lo que me decía.

- No me gusta hacer mal tercio y tu novio pensará mal de ti si me ve aquí contigo – noté que abrió la boca para protestar pero no pudo decir nada, había dado en el clavo – me voy, adiós – empecé a caminar en sentido contrario, intentando vanamente ubicarme, no conocía bien esa zona y mucho menos que movilidad tomar para ir a la universidad.

- Harry, lo siento, yo… - Ron me había seguido y aunque nunca lo confirme, era más que seguro que notaba que estaba perdido – toma – se paro delante de mí y me entrego una baraja de naipes, eran de plástico transparente; un modelo novedoso, se notaba que los usaba a diario por las marcas de plástico desgastado que tenía en las orillas – me los regalo un amigo de mi padre, los trajo les extranjero, es mi baraja de la suerte, quiero que la conserves – me tomo desprevenido, ¿acaso pensaba que dándome ello lo perdonaría?

- Ron, si es un regalo debes conservarlo.

- No, quiero que tú los tengas – insistió tanto que terminé aceptando, en medio de nuestra discusión logre ubicar un auto que me llevaba e intente abordarlo; sin embargo él me abrazo de improviso y me retuvo. Quise soltarme, me sentía avergonzado y sonrojado por tal acción. No lo hizo, solo cuando le prometí que no le odiaba me soltó y entonces aborde el siguiente bus.

Llegué malhumorado a mi clase, me perdí la práctica y para empeorar la situación Ron había llamado justo cinco minutos antes de llegar a mi destino; estaba con su novio y quería saber de algún lugar que le recomendaba para cenar. Quise asesinarlo pero debido al lugar donde me encontraba, me limite a decirle que no tenía idea alguna y le colgué.

Tiempo después de ese fatídico incidente, Ron volvió a contactarse conmigo. Había terminado con su novio y quería venir a mi ciudad a vivir, había visto propuestas de trabajo y deseaba que la ayudara a buscar una habitación para él y otra para Ginny que vendría a vivir con él.

Honestamente no quería ni pensaba ayudarle, pero intenté ponerme en sus zapatos por un instante, y efectivamente no debían estar pasándolo de lo mejor. Así que concerté que él viniera a mi calle para ver que podíamos encontrar que se adecuara a sus necesidades.

Llegó un domingo por la mañana y recorrimos bastante, la verdad era que su corto presupuesto no le iba bien con ninguno de los apartamentos que se arrendaban por mi zona pero finalmente termino decantándose por uno que era muy pequeño pero acorde a lo que necesitaba; personalmente pensé que era la peor idea del mundo, quedaba a solo media cuadra de mi casa, ubicado en un tercer piso y a penas permitía el acceso a una cama y una mesa de noche. Se negó a escuchar otras opciones, le sugerí viéramos en barrios más económicos, no quiso entrar en razones.

Resignado a su decisión lo ayude con los papeleos para las dos habitaciones y una semana después oficialmente se mudo con Ginny. Mi amiga estaba más que encantada de que seamos vecinos, yo me sentía enfermo de saber que mi primer amor se había mudado a mis dominios. No es que lo odiara, pero esa primera impresión había sido terrible.

Nunca entendí si para mi fortuna o malestar no supe mucho de él en todo ese tiempo, apenas tenía conocimiento de que se había abocado a trabajar en un call center junto a su hermana, vendían paquetes telefónicos a España y su horario era rotativo. Muy pocas veces nos habíamos encontrado en el paradero y a penas y nos saludábamos. Yo siempre corriendo a algún lado y él siempre yendo o viniendo del trabajo.

Justo unos días antes de lo acontecido con Nott, Ginny me había invitado a cenar a su cuarto, la invitación me pareció extraña y no estuve seguro de aceptar. No quería que pensaran mal de ella viéndome entrar a su habitación, pero cuando me confirmo que también estaría Ronald sentí que todo se había solucionado y asistí.

Los platillos fueron sencillos y comprados, un poco de arroz con papas sancochadas y presas de pollo, no estaba seguro de que platillo era pero creí conveniente no juzgarlo y arriesgarme a que lo tomen de manera inadecuada.

- ¡Harry te ves espléndido! – Ginny estaba contenta de haber podido reunirnos finalmente - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿qué tal los estudios? – Ron me observaba con interés tal que me sentí incómodo.

- Bien, todo tranquilo – me encogí de hombros, no es que tuviera mucho que decir; la mirada minuciosa que me lanzaba su hermano me ponía nervioso - ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

- ¡De espanto! – Ginny se llevo una mano al rostro como si recordará una experiencia sumamente desagradable – Es tan horrible escuchar todo el tiempo que no están interesados

- A veces no te dejan ni saludarles, cuelgan al instante – Ron comía su cena como si nadie más estuviera acompañándolo.

- Menudo problema, los admiro – intente animarles – yo soy pésimo vendiendo algo, no creo que fuese capaz de soportar algo así.

- Solo es cuestión de práctica – Ron volvió a mirarme y tuve que desviar la mirada, la simple acción de encontrar nuestros ojos frente a frente hacia que me ruborice – si te animaras a trabajar en esto, te podría enseñar cómo sobrevivir a todo ello – se escuchaba más animado y ello me alegro.

- Bueno tendré presente que te ofreciste a ser mi maestro – deje mi plato sobre la mesa y dándome cuenta de lo tarde que era mire a Ginny – debo irme, mi madre me asesinara por la hora.

- No te preocupes Harry, ha sido culpa nuestra por no tener más tiempo libre.

- Está bien, no se preocupen. Gracias por la cena. Me voy – le di un rápido beso en la mejilla a mi amiga al tiempo que salía, cuando me gire a tenderle la mano a Ron, lo encontré puesto de pie.

- Te acompaño – me tomo desprevenido pero acepte, no tenía argumento posible para rebatirle y de darle mucha pelea estaba seguro que terminarían por darse cuenta que él lograba ponerme nervioso.

Camine rumbo a casa con él pisándome los talones, la situación era demasiado tensa para mi gusto – Gracias por acompañarme – le dije una vez estuve en la puerta de mi residencia.

- Harry – me miraba de un modo diferente, era como si quisiera decirme algo pero la duda lo asaltara y le hiciera flaquear – cuándo quieras no dudes en buscarme, me encanta hablar contigo – la sinceridad de su mirada y la profundidad de su voz logro que me perdiera por un instante, sentí como si nada mas existiera y por un breve segundo me quede sin habla.

- Gracias – logre formular finalmente y casi atropelladamente logre girarme y abrir la puerta – adiós – cerré sin ver si él seguía mirándome. Me sentía demasiado nervioso para siquiera hacerle frente. No entendía que me pasaba pero mi razón me dijo que solo por aquella vez era mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

Ahora que lo pienso adecuadamente, fue curioso que aún con esa confesión de buena fe de Ron, cuando ocurrió lo de Nott y caminaba pesadamente hacia el auto de Pansy seguido de Neville, la primera persona que pensé en llamar para pedirle su ayuda fuera Draco, y la verdad es que ya había marcado su número cuando me arrepentí.

Recordé a Zabini y sabía que por la hora y el día, debían estar juntos, conocía a Draco y sabía que al escuchar mi preocupación dejaría todo y vendría por mí, Blaise se enojaría y lo trataría del peor modo, él sufriría y el único autor intelectual de tan singular crimen sería yo. La triste expresión de Draco asaltó mi mente y fue ello lo que desecho la posibilidad de comunicarle lo acontecido.

Mi segunda opción se hizo de manifiesto, Ron. Me había dicho que cuando quisiera lo podía buscar, era un modo de decirme que estaba allí para mí ¿correcto? Así que me animé a llamarlo - ¿Aló Ron? – su voz se oía lejana y gracias a la buena recepción de mi celular intuí que se encontraba en la calle.

- ¿Harry? Hola – se escuchaba bastante animado - ¿Cómo estás?

- Ron, Theodore ha fallecido – fue la primera vez que fui consciente de lo quebrada que se oía mi voz, de algún modo el decírselo a alguien que era importante para mí había hecho que pudiera demostrar aunque levemente mis sentimientos.

- Lo siento – la voz del Weasley se notaba levemente apagada – me gustaría poder acompañarte en estos momentos difíciles pero estoy ocupado – su respuesta fue la que menos esperaba, yo acababa de anunciarle que una de las personas con mayor significado en mi vida y de la cual le había hablado reiteradas veces había fallecido, se había ido para siempre y él…. ¡estaba ocupado! No quise decirle más así que colgué. Mi tristeza se convirtió en frustración, quise golpear a alguien, necesitaba desfogarme; entonces la voz de Neville me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

- ¿Puedes llamar a mi casa? Necesito avisarle a mi familia y… - su voz se apago, voltee a mirarle, sollozaba en silencio. Pase una mano por su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Yo me encargo – le había prometido a Nott ver por él y por mas triste que me sintiera en aquel momento yo debía ser un adulto, así que empecé a hacer llamadas, primero a mi madre, agradecí que tuviera un temple de acero y no se pusiera histérica ni melancólica, me dijo que estaba conmigo y que le mantuviera al tanto de cualquier detalle. Luego llame a la mama de Neville, tuve que darle la noticia con mucho tacto, quise sonar sutil, ¿pero como anuncias una muerte sin herir? Pese a mi intento de mantenerla calmada la Sra. Longbottom se puso histérica por teléfono, comenzó a gritar y sollozar; después de todo ella también le quería como si fuera un hijo. En ese momento llegamos al auto de Pansy, donde Seamus ya se encontraba con todas las cosas de Nev.

Le hice una seña con la cabeza a Neville para que se siente mientras yo al teléfono seguía intentando calmar a la Sra. Agradecí mentalmente que su esposo tomara el celular y me pidiera hablar con su hijo, él era más sereno. Le entregué mi mobile a Neville e intente fingir no oír la conversación; no fue difícil pues una vez arranco el auto pude volver a mi desasosiego con respecto a Ron, ¿cómo podía ser tan insensible?

Mi frustración crecía y una lágrima cayó por mis mejillas, no por Ronald sino por Theodore, mi amigo ya no estaba y por primera vez desde que se fuese Hermione me sentí completa y absolutamente solo – Por que sean muchos más – había dicho esa frase solo un mes antes cuando celebrábamos mis veinte años junto a Neville. Recordaba como mi madre nos había regañado por llegar a la una de la mañana; estábamos demasiado alegres pues habíamos bebido por primera vez juntos, él ya tenía experiencia y Neville también pero yo era la primera vez que probaba alcohol de esa desbordante manera.

Dejé escapar una segunda lágrima ante el recuerdo de cómo en medio de un _Ruso Blanco_ habíamos bromeado sobre cómo después de veinte años seguiríamos festejando los cumpleaños de uno de los tres, que tal vez cada quién viniera con sus hijos y sus parejas. Hacia tan solo un mes de ello y ahora sencillamente todo se había esfumado – Harry – la voz de Pansy me tomó por sorpresa - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le viste? – tragué con dificultad, la última vez que vi a Theodore había sido exactamente hacía un mes, justo para mi cumpleaños. Después de nuestra desvelada y los regaños de mi madre, el castigo que nos dio fue cero salidas hasta retomar la universidad, quién diría que sería la última oportunidad que tuve de saludarle – hace un mes, pero hablamos antes de ayer – era cierto, recordaba que me llamó, estaba hastiado del trabajo de asistente que había conseguido, quería que saliéramos a caminar, necesitaba despejarse. Se lo había sugerido a mi madre y había dicho que no, estábamos castigados.

Theo se había reído porque no podíamos creer que aun recordara nuestra sanción, me dijo que estaba bien, que entendía y que nos veríamos el lunes al iniciar el semestre. Yo le había preguntado qué haría el domingo y me había dicho que trabajaría casi todo el día, quería saldar pendientes antes de retomar la universidad – un día largo Harry, la jefa cada vez me exige más cosas – me sentí mal por él, pero le anime diciéndole que el lunes al salir de clases iríamos por lo menos a comer algo junto con Nev.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Pansy manejaba intentando concentrarse, aunque note su semblante tenso, entonces lo entendí. Parkinson había estado sonriendo porque estaba nerviosa y yo no lo había entendido antes. Sus ojos estaban tristes, su mandíbula tensa y sus manos casi temblaban, estaba al borde del colapso y como yo, intentaba mantenerse serena.

- Estaba harto del trabajo y al día siguiente iría a terminar unos pendientes – mi mente evocó su voz tan clara que sentí que el corazón se me encogió.

- ¿Revisaste tu facebook esta mañana? – la mire con genuina curiosidad, revisar redes sociales no era por entonces de mi principal atención, tenía una cuenta solo por la moda que había entre mis compañeros pero no era que me decantara subir fotografías o actualizar mi estado minuto a minuto.

- Honestamente no, ¿porqué?

- Hoy por la mañana su abuelo me llamó, no sabía nada de él desde el domingo en la noche, según entendí salió diciendo que iría a una fiesta por el fin de las vacaciones – doblo en una esquina al tiempo que Neville me devolvía el celular, parecía estar más sereno e interesado en el relato de la morena – pero no llegó a dormir – observé donde nos encontrábamos y note que estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino – el señor pensó que se había quedado a dormir en mi casa, cuando le dije que no me pregunto de quién había sido la fiesta y la verdad no tengo idea de la fiesta de quien haya sido.

- En la facultad no he escuchado que nadie organizara algo – no es que estuviera al pendiente de ello realmente pero cuando había algún tipo de actividad social Parvati Patil era la primera en anunciarlo a todos – derrepente fue en su facultad – Theo se había cambiado de carrera dos semestres antes; no es que nos sorprendiera que ahora quisiera ser administrador, pues realmente la ingeniería no se le daba bien.

- No – la seguridad con la que me lo confirmo me asusto – iniciamos una búsqueda con Seamus muy temprano, llamamos numero por numero entre los que conocíamos, te escribimos al facebook porque no teníamos tu numero para preguntarte si sabias algo de él – ahora entendía su interés en mi red social – y absolutamente nadie sabía de su paradero. Creo que él último que hablo con él fuiste tú – su voz sonaba a reproche – lo cierto es que después de intentar un buen número de veces llamando a su celular, finalmente su abuelo logro que le contestaran, lo curioso es que no era él sino otra persona que señalo había encontrado su celular tirado cerca a un río a las afueras de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué hacía Nott por allá? – la voz de Neville se dejó oír finalmente – Él solo frecuentaba la ciudad, siempre fue bastante precavido y sabía que esa zona era peligrosa.

- Eso fue lo mismo que pensó su abuelo, así que nos pidió que le ayudáramos llamando a todas las comisarias y hospitales del lugar.

- Y al no dar con él… ¿llamaron a la morgue? – mi pregunta fue instantánea.

- Así es – Seamus sentado en la parte delantera junto a Parkinson se giró a verme – hace dos horas su abuelo dio con él, lo habían encontrado en el río, la corriente lo había arrastrado bastante, estaba sin ropa. Un asalto – Neville soltó un gemido y yo solo atine a abrazarlo.

- Hemos llegado – anuncio la morena estacionándose frente a la casa verde de tres pisos de Nott – espérenme aquí, iré a ver como están las cosas adentro – no nos dio tiempo siquiera a responder pues salió rápidamente del auto. El silencio incomodo que se formo dentro del carro solo fue roto cuando Seamus disculpándose salió, debía hacer una llamada rápida.

- Harry, ¿qué vamos a hacer? – Neville me miró con preocupación – Theo… ya no está – el susurro fue lastimero.

- Todo saldrá bien – intente apaciguarlo – yo me encargó ¿de acuerdo? – Longbottom se veía tan frágil y sin vida que por un momento sentí pena por mi amigo - ¿quieres quedarte aquí o prefieres que bajemos a tomar aire? – Neville me miraba interrogante, no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarlo, me sentía un completo inútil.

- Vamos, quiero ir a comprar agua – asentí y lo seguí rumbo a la bodega.

Al regresar me encontré a Pansy conversando con Seamus en su carro – Harry, aún no traen el cuerpo – su labio inferior tembló ligeramente – su abuelo y tío están haciendo las gestiones, y su abuela está arriba con algunos familiares ¿Subimos? – me gire a ver a Neville y lo encontré observando fijamente la casa, así que asentí y los cuatros entramos en ella.

Dar el pésame nunca ha sido mi fuerte, decirle a una persona lo siento estoy contigo siempre me ha parecido la peor frase del mundo y aún más si ni siquiera la conoces, en mi caso y de toda la familia Longbottom yo solo conocía a Theo. Para Neville era más sencilla la experiencia pero no menos dolorosa, él si conocía a su abuela y buena parte de la familia materna gracias a que acompañara a Nott a las misas que se realizaron por el fallecimiento de su madre, yo no había ido por diversos motivos así que allí era un completo extraño.

Mecánicamente seguí a Neville hasta la abuela y después de él le di el pésame – Buenas noches, fui amigo de Theodore mi más sentidas condolencias – me sentí tan estúpido diciendo aquello, era como si fuese un simple amigo tal vez conocido, pero Nott siempre había sido mucho más que ello para mí. Su abuela me sonrió con tristeza y agradeció las palabras.

Me gire y seguí a Neville hasta un asiento vacío al fondo de la habitación, no repare en los demás asistentes hasta que estuve cómodamente sentado. Me sorprendió encontrar a más personas adultas que jóvenes, Theo tenía el característico magnetismo con las personas mayores, su carácter jovial y sus avanzados conocimientos siempre lo habían hecho sobresalir del resto.

Repare en Neville que seguía con la vista fija en algún punto inexistente en medio de la estancia, recordé que tenía un serio problema, mi amigo estaba emocionalmente mal y lo más probable era que quisiera quedarse al velorio y al entierro sin siquiera separarse de Nott; le había prometido a sus padres cuidarlo y enviarlo a casa a mas tardar a media noche, sabían que debía sentirse morir ante el inaudito hecho y querían que estuviera en su casa para poder consolarlo.

Suspire con frustración, recordé que a aparte de Hermione nadie mas había sido parte de nuestro circulo en los últimos casi cuatro años. No había nadie más en quien confiara y que entendiera a Neville en ese momento. Tendría que llevarlo por mi mismo a su casa, a tres horas en bus de allí, dejarlo y luego ir a mi hogar ubicado a dos horas de su casa. No me sentía fuerte para esa acción, no quería escuchar su lastimero gemido por más tiempo, no quería seguir aguantando todo lo que sentía por más tiempo.

Aún me quedaba una carta por jugar y era ahora o nunca, no tenía más que perder. Cedric Diggory era un estudiante avanzado nos llevaba un semestre y era sumamente destacado. Neville se había convertido en su amigo a raíz de que necesitabamos ayuda con un curso que ninguno de los dos entendía. Debía admitir que Cedric se comporto a la altura resolviendo todas nuestras dudas, yo ciertamente no confiaba mucho en él, apenas y nos estábamos conociendo. No tenía otra opción más que esa.

Marqué su número - ¿Cedric? – solo una vez antes habíamos hablado por celular y había sido para coordinar un trabajo, más allá de eso nuestras conversaciones habían sido meramente virtuales y nada trascendentales, solo un par de bromas e intercambio de información sobre la vida de nuestros amigos. Aunque Neville me había comento que el castaño le había contado muchas cosas sobre su vida personal, parecían congeniar bastante bien.

- ¿Harry? Amigo mío a que debo el honro de tu llamada – se escuchaba contento.

- Cedric… Theodore ha muerto.

- ¿Qué? ¡No jodas! Sí el viernes lo vi – el comentario me indigno – estas bromeando…

- ¿Cómo voy a bromear con eso? ¡es mi hermano! – mi voz había salido más fuerte y dura de lo que pensé – lo siento – me anime a decir rápidamente, lo que menos necesitaba era asustar a Diggory y quedarme sin opciones – necesito pedirte un favor.

- Sí, dime – ahora sonaba más preocupado.

- Debo llevar a Neville a su casa en unas horas ¿podrías llevarlo tú? Él no está bien… - me sentí un imbécil al decirle ello, era egoísta, casi inhumano, como si desechara a Neville solo para protegerme yo.

- Voy para allá, ¿dónde están? – su tono desesperado y lleno de preocupación me conmovió, le di la dirección y me dijo que estaba en taxi, llegaría en media hora.

Fue curioso que mi última opción fue la mejor decisión, Cedric se comporto de las mil maravillas con Nev y conmigo, nos acompaño durante toda la noche, aguanto el mal genio de Neville que se incremento en cuanto trajeron a Theo. Yo sabía que la manera de sufrir de él era peleando, y valla que le grito más de una vez a Cedric por seguirlo, la verdad era que yo mismo había pedido que no le quite el ojo de encima; me preocupaba que cada cierto tiempo desapareciera de nuestras vistas sin decir nada.

En mi caso andaba tranquilo, era como si mi cerebro hubiera aceptado inmediatamente la situación y la hubiera procesado de la mejor manera. Note a Diggory mirándome con tristeza, era como si estuviera esperando en qué momento me desmoronaría y no era él único.

Casi a las diez habían traído a Theo y en cuanto Pansy lo vio se desmorono a tal punto que tuvieron que darle calmantes, Neville no había querido mirar y se limito a gritarle incoherencias a Cedric, y yo… yo solo me anime a acercarme y observarlo.

Estaba pálido, sus ojos cerrados. Parecía dormir, quise decirle muchas cosas pero me fue imposible, no porque no pudiera sino porque muchos compañeros se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Solo me quede observándolo y cuando sentí que era suficiente regrese a mi sitio al lado de Neville - ¿Es él? – el susurro sobre mi oído me sobresalto, volteé a mirar a mi amigo, su mirada estaba perdida. Asentí y no sé si por reflejo o porque mis palabras calaran en lo más hondo de su noble corazón, agacho la cabeza dejando que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro.

Sentí la mirada de Cedric clavada en nosotros - ¿cómo te sientes? – se acerco hasta mi y apoyo una mano sobre mis hombros. Intente dedicarle una sonrisa, todo iría bien, había prometido cuidar de Nev y eso era suficiente en aquel instante.

Conforme pasaron las horas la tortura crecía, cada vez era más compañeros de universidad y escuela llegaban, sollozaban al verlo inerte y se sentaban cerca a nosotros, las conversaciones sobre la gentil persona que había sido, el buen amigo y estudiante se dejaba escuchar. Me enteré de muchas cosas sobre Nott gracias a ello.

Cuando dieron las once, Cedrid, que todo ese tiempo estuvo sentado a mi lado me susurro al oído – es mejor irnos para que Neville pueda llegar a tiempo, he pedido un taxi, los llevaré primero a casa de él y luego a tu casa, yo pagaré todo – me sorprendió que hubiera calculado todo y organizado de tal modo que no hubiera mayores problemas – si lo deseas me quedare contigo o sino con el mismo servicio iré a mi casa – lo observe con genuina curiosidad, nunca hubiera creído que el mejor alumno en programación mostrará tal preocupación.

- Gracias – fue lo único que se me ocurrió – sinceramente no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda en este momento – me devolvió una cálida sonrisa. Me giré hacia mi lado izquierdo donde Neville seguía en silencio y con la mirada clavada en el piso, le susurre que era hora de irnos y mecánicamente se puso en pie y camino hacia a la salida.

Muy a mi pesar tuve que ser yo quien se despidiera de todos en nombre de los dos, más de uno me abrazo y me dio el pésame para sorpresa de familiares y amigos de la escuela de Nott que no me conocían. Agradecí cada gesto e intente ser lo más cortes posible.

Cedric me esperaba en la salida al lado de Neville. Abordamos el taxi, Neville iba sentado adelante, a penas y hablaba, mientras yo en la parte posterior junto al castaño intentábamos animarle – Mañana puedo pasar a recogerte – le sugerí.

- Estaré bien, le diré a mi madre que me acompañe – respondió con tristeza - ¿tú vendrás solo? – conocía a mi familia y por mucho que quisieran a Not cual hijo, mi madre siempre evitaba ese tipo de situaciones, tenía una rara forma de afrontar el luto y mi padre siempre había sido frío, mostraba una extraña calidez de vez en cuando. Y la muerte, era solo una etapa más en la vida desde su perspectiva. Resoplé – sí – le respondí – mañana es un día complicado en casa y dudo que puedan asistir, seguro lo verán el fin de semana – el resto del viaje no hablamos más.

No sé si fue porque estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que me sorprendí cuando Longbottom abrió la portezuela y se despidió agradeciéndonos traerlo. A penas y nos miramos cuando se fue.

- Ven – Cedric paso un brazo sobre mis hombros y me halo hacia él – ya no tienes que seguir haciéndote el fuerte – no pensé mucho en lo que me dijo, solo me deje caer sobre su pecho y sollocé. Lloré todo el camino a mi casa y él no dejo de acariciar mis cabellos y susurrarme que todo estaría bien – Nott te quería mucho ¿sabes? Estoy seguro que estaría feliz de ver cuán bien te has portado con Neville – sabía que intentaba reconfortarme, pero el efecto en mí era todo lo contrario, recordar a Theo, su sonrisa, sus ojos. El primer helado que compartimos juntos, la primera vez que un veintiséis de diciembre por la noche se apareció en mi casa sin anunciarse para invitarme a salir, caminamos por horas buscando un restaurante vacío hasta que dimos con uno de comida mexicana en el que pedimos hamburguesa y un jugo de fresa.

Fue tal vez la mezcla más extrema de sabores, pero habíamos decidido que sería nuestro secreto para que Neville y Hermione no se sintieran relegados. La primera vez que fuimos a un concierto porque no tenía quien me acompañe.

Nott fue el primer amigo que yo no elegí, él me había elegido a mí en mi primera clase de matemáticas III. Fue el peor compañero al sentarse detrás mío y tras presentarse cada que podía me picaba en la espalda para que yo girara y me comentara alguna broma que usualmente no entendía.

Recordaba haberme quejado de ello con Neville y Hermione - ¡No me deja estudiar! – les grité la primera semana de clases - ¡No se para que viene si no pretende prestar atención! - luego entendí que el curso era tan sencillo para él que lo aburría.

Lloré con cada pensamiento sobre el pecho de Diggory y cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa recién alce los ojos y lo observe – Gracias.

- No te preocupes, está todo bien – me despedí de él e ingrese a mi hogar, mi madre me esperaba. Le conté de manera muy superflua lo acontecido y me marche a mi cuarto a descansar, necesitaba dormir… al día siguiente sería un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente y cuando desperté honestamente no recordaba lo acontecido, solo cuando leí en mi celular el mensaje de Ronald caí en la cuenta que mi pesadilla había sido parte de la realidad.

Ron había escrito una especie de disculpa por no poder estar allí para apoyarme, en realidad solo eran unas cuantas palabras: _León lo siento, tuve algo de último minuto y no puedo estar contigo. De verdad lo siento. _Leí un par de veces el mensaje incrédulo de sus palabras, qué otra cosa pudiera ser más importa que Theodore. Chasquee la lengua y decidí mentalmente que si volvía a ver al Weasley lo golpearía tan fuerte que desearía nunca haberme conocido.

Me aliste lo más rápido que pude y después de comer algo mínimo salí rumbo a la casa de Nott. Mi madre me sorprendió diciéndome que iría con papá de frente al cementerio, James Potter, mi progenitor le había dicho que debían despedirse apropiadamente de mi amigo. La frase y su actitud me tomo por sorpresa, fue una de las pocas veces durante ese día que me hicieron sonreír abiertamente.

Estaba camino a casa de mi amigo cuando Parvati y Lavander me llamaron, querían acompañarme al entierro y se habían reunido con algunos amigos a esperarme unas calles antes de mi destino. Acepte de buen ánimo el apoyo así que accedí.

Llegamos en grupo y Neville con su madre ya se encontraban allí, aparentemente habían llegado desde muy temprano. Mi amigo me abrazo en cuanto me vio – todo irá bien Nev – le sonreí y salude a su madre.

Creo que estuve bastante calmado durante todo el día, Cedric me llamó para decirme que no podría ir, su jefe no le había dado permiso y que lo disculpara. Le dije que no habría problema, realmente él ya había hecho suficiente por nosotros.

Mi gran quiebre fue justo cuando empezaron a bajar su ataúd, ver como entraba en la fosa que habían cavado fue el momento más deprimente de mi existencia. Y por primera vez llore sonoramente y sin poder contenerme, fui a pararme cerca a mi madre, no quería que Neville ni nadie me viera en ese estado. Mi segunda sorpresa en ese día fue que mi padre fue quién me abrazo y me pidió que sea fuerte, que no este triste por Nott, él estaba seguro que mi amigo no querría verme así.

Y eso fue lo que hice, decidí ser tan fuerte que cuando acabo todo, Neville se despidió diciéndome que iría a su casa, no tenia cabeza para ir a clases. Todos pensaron que yo haría lo mismo, para sorpresa de ellos, decidí ir a estudiar. No quise ir a casa y ahogarme en mi cuarto, necesitaba mantenerme lo más ocupado que pudiera, no quería pensar.

Durante el mes que paso después de aquel veintiocho de marzo casi no me encontré con Neville, nos rehuíamos, no estábamos listos para formar un grupo de dos, por lo que me acerque más a Cedric, Parvati y Lavander. Empecé a conocer a otros compañeros, incluso en algunas leves ocasiones conversaba con Pansy.

De Ron no supe nada hasta una semana antes de la misa del primer mes por Nott, me llamo una tarde y me dijo si tenía tiempo para él. No estaba con el ánimo de verle pues no podía creer que no me hubiera buscado al menos para preguntar sobre mi estado, si acepte fue solo porque Theo era un pacifista, y creí que debía actuar del modo que él lo hubiera hecho en mi lugar.

Esta vez me sentía tan desanimado que simple y sencillamente me puse lo primero que pude hallar y salí a su encuentro – Aquí me tienes – anuncie cuando nos encontramos en la esquina de mi casa - ¿cuál es el plan? – no lo note instantáneamente pero después mientras caminábamos hacia una cabina de internet pude ver que se había esforzado por vestirse mejor. Podía pensar incluso que la camisa blanca que llevaba lo hacía ver más simpático.

- Quiero enseñarte un nuevo juego que encontré – la verdad que no tenía muchos ánimos de ver algún juego de red, mucho menos le encontraba sentido alguno a ir a una cabina donde muchos adolescentes jugaban como desquiciados teniendo internet en mi propia casa. No quise ofenderle con el comentario pues sabía que en su cuarto a penas tenía su vieja computadora que compartía con Ginny.

Intente poner mi mejor sonrisa y lo seguí hasta el lugar, al llega mi humor no mejoro, cada cabina tenía un espacio muy reducido, y por donde quiera que mirara niños y adolescente se gritaban diciendo que iban ganando.

Mi mal humor aumento cuando Ronald empezó a jugar, resulto que el pelirrojo cuando se trataba de juegos de red perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio, mucho menos reparo que yo estaba a su lado. Al iniciar me había dicho que observe lo que hacía para que pudiera aprender, y eso hice; pero al notar que iba más de media hora y no daba señal de querer compartir la máquina conmigo tome los auriculares de mi celular y me dedique a oír música… ¡era tan exasperante!

Hora y media después logramos salir del recinto, Ron había notado que si seguía invirtiendo en las máquinas pronto se quedaría sin pasaje para la semana.

Fue entonces cuando recién sentí que existía para él - ¿quieres caminar? – pregunto en cuanto estuvimos fuera. Tuve el incontrolable impulso de decirle que quería irme a mi casa pues él era un imbécil, no lo hice; Nott me hubiera regañado si se lo hubiera contado – está bien – me encogí de hombros y metí mis manos a los bolsillos.

Resulto que cuando el Weasley no tenía las manos sobre el mouse y teclado era una buena compañía, podíamos hablar tan relajadamente y con tanta cordialidad; como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Me conto algunas anécdotas de niño y nos disputamos inconscientemente el saber quien había pasado mayores vergüenzas en sus vidas. Yo gané… ¡soy un completo torpe! – Harry – su voz cambio en cuanto llegamos a un parque cercano y me deje caer sobre una de las bancas, hacía tiempo no caminaba tanto y pronto termine agotado. Con Nott solía andar todo el tiempo, no porque estuviéramos escasos de dinero sino por el simple placer que nos causaba el caminar y hablar, recordé como una vez recorrimos más del cincuenta por ciento del circuito de playas solo por ver de cerca el mar. Neville nos había acusado de tacaños por no querer gastar en movilidad, pero la verdad era que ese había sido nuestro reto, ¿cuánto resistirían nuestros pies? La respuesta fue seis horas, veinte minutos y cuarenta segundos de caminata ininterrumpida. Sobre decir que llegamos a casa rendidos y casi desmayados – Lo siento… - Ron interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- ¿El qué? – había olvidado por completo que estaba con él y de que habíamos estado hablando.

- Por no haber estado cuando Nott murió – la sincera mirada que me regalo me traspaso – por no haberte buscado todo este tiempo – era como si estuviera diciendo justo lo que yo estaba esperando – la verdad tuve problemas económicos muy fuertes y con mis padres por Ginny. Es una larga historia… pero fue por ello que no pude verte, al menos no hasta hoy – tomo mi mano y la sujeto fuertemente – te juro que lo siento… estuve muy preocupado por ti – mi corazón latía frenéticamente, sonreí levemente e intente tranquilizarme. Le dije que entendía la situación y que ya todo había pasado. Le conté un poco lo acontecido y como a pesar de haberse cumplido casi medio mes aún no sabíamos a ciencia cierta las razones de su muerte o para ser exactos porque había estado en la rivera del río. Quise cambiar el tema pues cada que lo recordaba no podía evitar sentir mi cuerpo fatigado, el estomago vacio y ese terrible dolor de cabeza - ¿Qué ha pasado con Ginny? ¿está bien?

- Mi papá vino hace unos días, se la ha llevado – me sentí estúpido, mi pelirroja amiga vivía a tan solo unos pasos y no tenía conocimiento que se había ido – no le ha estado yendo bien en el trabajo y cometió el error de contárselo a mamá – se le notaba incomodo – mi madre no es mala persona pero tiende a preocuparse demasiado por nosotros, por lo que le comento a mi padre y él creyó conveniente llevarnos de regreso. Conmigo no ha discutido pues desde hace mucho me independice, pero con su única hija no ha tenido la misma contemplación, así que cancelo el pago de este mes por su habitación y regresaron juntos a mi casa – me mostro una triste sonrisa.

- Lo siento mucho – no estaba seguro si era la frase correcta a usar pero en ese instante mi cerebro no podía elaborar algo con mas tino - ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?

- No te preocupes Harry, estamos bien. En realidad era predecible, cuando nos fuimos de casa mi padre se sentía sumamente traicionado por mi hermana y bueno… siempre supe que buscaría el mejor modo de hacerla retornar – se encogió de hombros – creo que es tarde, será mejor volver.

Caminamos en silencio hasta mi casa, me despedí de él y le agradecí la salida. De ahí nos empezamos a comunicar brevemente pero más seguido por mensajes de texto y ocasionalmente cuando lográbamos encontrarnos en el paradero charlábamos brevemente.

Un veintisiete de abril del 2011 fue cuando todo cambio. Faltaba apenas un día para que se cumpliera el mes desde el deceso de Theodore, decir que me sentía tranquilo sería la mentira más grande del mundo. A penas y tenia apetito, hice las cosas de manera mecánica y mi sentido del habla se había ido.

Esa tarde recibí una llamada de Ron, tenía al fin tiempo y quería que fuéramos a jugar; necesitaba focalizar las pocas energías que tenía en otra actividad, por lo que pensé que enojarme porque él me ignoraba mientras mataba algunos trolls de manera sanguinaria era mejor que estar solo y sumido en mi depresión.

Vino a recogerme y caminamos dos cuadras hasta la cabina de internet que solía frecuentar, pensé en jalar una silla para sentarme a su lado, pero para mi sorpresa pidió dos cabinas – ahora jugaremos solo los dos – me guiño un ojo – te dejare ganar solo porque es la primera vez que nos enfrentaremos – me causo gracia la forma tan coqueta en que me lo dijo que no pude reprimir una carcajada.

- Solo porque nunca haya jugado no quiere decir que no puedo ganarte – en realidad soy bastante torpe en cuanto a deportes y juegos se trata, pero no podía aceptarlo públicamente de buenas a primera, después de todo no por nada era bastante diestro al momento de programar.

Como era de esperarse un par de horas después había sido vencido dieciséis veces, me sentí avergonzado y dolido en mi orgullo. Agradecí mentalmente que Ron no hiciera su danza victoria, si es que tuviera una, o me dijera _te lo dije_, tan solo se limito a sonreír cuando salimos del lugar y me dijo – para ser la primera vez, tu juego ha sido bueno – sabia que lo decía mas por cordialidad pero hizo que me sintiera mejor - ¿Me acompañas a mi cuarto? Quiero devolverte las películas que nos préstate a Ginny y a mí hace tiempo – había olvidado por completo los CD que les preste en cuanto se mudaron, en realidad no eran tan valiosos, pero recuperarlos me sonó bien así que acepte y lo seguí hasta su cuarto.

La habitación estaba ordenada, me senté sobre la sencilla cama ya que a parte de ella y la mesa para la computadora no había otros muebles. Él se sentó a mi lado - ¿quieres tomar algo? – quise reírme por la pregunta, sabía bien que en esa habitación no había absolutamente nada para tomar; di una ojeada rápida a la estancia y note en una esquina un hervidor eléctrico de agua, estuve tentando a decirle que sí solo para comprobar que haría hervir agua y me la serviría pero preferí no actuar con maldad – no, la verdad es que estoy bien gracias – solo en dos ocasiones anteriores a aquella había estado en aquel lugar, y en ambas Ginny había estado presente, ahora que estábamos solos… todo se sentía extrañamente inusual.

- Es una ventaja tener esa vista – indico hacia la parte superior de su cama donde una pequeña ventana se encontraba abierta permitiendo ver el cuarto menguante en su esplendor – vistas así no había tenido en mi casa – lo vi contemplar el cielo con tal devoción que solo por un momento creí verlo más atractivo de lo usual.

- Bueno si te hace sentir mejor mi habitación tiene una ventana que tiene una maravillosa vista de la habitación del vecino – abrió los ojos de par en par y luego rio, su risa era tan contagiosa que reí con él.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo… Harry, ¿te gusta bailar? – negué inmediatamente con la cabeza - ¿por qué? – parecía decepcionado.

- La verdad tengo dos pies izquierdos – en realidad era casi verdad, yo no bailaba en pareja desde los diez años y luego solo lo había hecho en mi casa, encerrado en mi cuarto y cuando escuchaba alguna canción que me hiciera mover el cuerpo; cabe resaltar que ello era un completo secreto - ¿te gusta bailar? – la pregunta salió sola producto de mi curiosidad.

- Sí lo hago pero no sé si bailo bien, ¿quieres ver? – alce una ceja ante la proposición, ver bailar a Ronald Weasley definitivamente debía ser un privilegio al que solo pocos debían tener acceso.

- De acuerdo – acepte, Ron se acerco a su computador, busco algo entre en ciento de canciones que tenía almacenadas y una vez pareció elegir una, los parlantes dejaron oír una melodía que no reconocí pero que intuí era música electrónica.

Ron cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, paso una mano por detrás de su nuca y comenzó un movimiento de caderas muy particular, no pude con mi genio y caí sobre la cama riendo a más no poder, eso no era sexy, sensual y mucho menos una muestra de baile que mereciera contemplar, era algo ridículo que no tenia coherencia alguna con la melodía - ¡no te rías Harry! – su compungida voz llego hasta mis oídos, haciéndome volver a la realidad, provocando que me disculpe torpemente – No se puede contigo – se quejo al ver que mi rostro me delataba, juro que intente serenarme y tomar las cosas con mayor seriedad, pero ante esa visión me era imposible – olvídalo – apago la música y sumamente indignado se sentó a mi lado mirándome con el ceño fruncido – que te parece… - parecía intentar mantener la calma – si te hago escuchar una canción que hace poco me envío un amigo, él antes cantaba rock, personalmente su voz no da para ello pero ahora grabo una balada, me parece interesante, porque no la oímos – acepte solo porque me sentí culpable ante mi derroche de alegría frente a su serio baile.

Nuevamente se acerco a su computador y busco en su _playlist_ la canción, cuando la puso quede maravillado. La melodía era tan suave y la voz tan atrayente, cerré los ojos dejándome guiar por la melodía, nunca fui diestro cantando pero debía admitir que amaba oír buena música.

Cuando la canción acabo abrí los ojos y encontré que Ron me miraba con mucha seriedad - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

- Bellísima – admití – deberías aconsejarle a tu amigo que cante más baladas – le sonreí y al hacerlo note que el reloj colgado sobre la única puerta de esa habitación marcaba las once - ¡Santo Dios! Mi madre me va a asesinar… debía regresar a las diez, lo siento debo irme – me puse de pie y camine rápidamente a la salida, justo cuando la iba a abrir note que había dejado mis llaves en la mesa al lado del monitor. Regrese y no supe porque choque con él.

Estaba parado justo a un paso de la mesa y en mi afán por llegar rápidamente no había calculado bien las cosas, el resultado fue que su boca fue a dar contra mi oreja derecha – lo siento – me excuse rápidamente, quedándome frente a él.

- Esto es incomodo – llevo una mano a su despeinada cabellera y la dejo caer hasta su nuca.

- Soy algo torpe y no te vi, de verdad lo siento – el acongojado rostro que me mostraba iluminado por la única luz que iluminaba la habitación proveniente de la pantalla de su computador me hizo preguntarme si no se habría golpeado muy fuerte contra mi oído.

- No es por eso – me interrumpió – yo planeaba besarte – mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, nunca había esperado que Ronald Weasley me dijera aquello. Trague con dificultad y la respuesta que le di no la pensé, fue tan vergonzosa que hasta el día de hoy me pregunto cómo fue que la formule.

- Tonto, eso no se dice solo se hace – desvié su mirada, lo pase de largo y tome mis llaves. Al girarme camine directo a la puerta y justo cuando tome la manecilla para girarla, sentí como su cuerpo se apoyaba en mi espalda, su brazo derecho se apoyo sobre mi cabeza imposibilitándome abrir la puerta mientras su mano izquierda me tomaba por la cintura. Sentí claramente su aliento sobre mi oído, la respiración entrecortada, todo era demasiado embarazoso… el silencio, maldito mutismo el nuestro.

Mi acelerado corazón me indicaba que había caído en un trampa que me encantaba, pensé que en definitiva la situación era demasiado cliché, incluso novelesca; aún con todo no dejaba de ser seductora.

Aunque mis pensamientos fueran tan atrevidos la realidad era que yo siempre fui un tipo tímido e inseguro, y exactamente en ese momento mi poca experiencia era palpable; le había mentido muchas veces sobre lo experto que era en el tema, sobre mis antiguas conquistas e incluso no estoy muy seguro pero creo que le dije que tuve algunas aventuras cuando nos escribíamos correos, sin embargo Ronald, todo ello solo fue una farsa, un mero arrebato en un intento de esconder la mansa oveja que era, el inexperto Potter nunca en su vida había sido observado con otros ojos por alguien.

- No te vallas… - mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante aquella súplica, quise responder inmediatamente pero todas las palabras se ahogaron en algún punto entre mi garganta y mi boca – tu me gustas – escondí mi avergonzado y sonrosado rostro en su brazo, no me atrevía siquiera a girar, casi temblaba… y mi desbocado corazón estaba a punto de estallar – no creo que no lo hallas notado Harry, tú me gustas y mucho, yo… bueno yo nunca me había sentido así, es demasiado diferente – creo que noto que me había desarmado, que no intentaría huir, porque su fuerte agarre aflojo, ahora yo era un manojo inservible de nervios que apenas podía procesar de manera coherente toda esa avalancha de sentimientos que me profesaba - ¿te gusto Harry? Quiero saber… - y tenía que preguntar, siempre me había dicho que actuaba como una máquina y que a veces sonaba egoísta, les digo algo, en ese exacto y preciso instante hubiera querido que fuese egoísta y no se preocupara por lo que yo sentía, hubiera preferido mantenerme en mi mutismo.

- Yo… - mi voz era tan irregular, no era que no me gustara… por el contrario me atraía, estaba seguro que él lo sabía; pero yo... yo era ¡Harry Potter! Un alumno con metas, objetivos, que esperaba alcanzar el éxito antes de enamorarse y perder el tiempo en ello… al menos ese era el concepto que siempre había querido transmitir a los demás – yo no sé lo que es querer – sí, fui sincero, por primera vez desde lo que nuestra amistad me permitiera le dije la verdad, yo no sabía de relaciones, emociones o incluso acercamiento físico… yo nunca había sido amado o querido por una persona diferente a los de mi familia.

- Yo tampoco – me obligó a girarme, quería que le mirara, agradecí al cielo que la lúgubre oscuridad de su habitación no permitiera que me mirara; escondí mi rostro en su pecho - ¿tienes miedo?

- Un poco

- ¿Puedo besarte? – mi corazón se detuvo… yo iba a recibir mi primer beso y él ni siquiera era consciente que sería el primero. Me sentí confundido, yo quería saber que se sentía pero también tenía miedo… yo nunca había probado otros labios, él lo notaría en el momento que uniera nuestras bocas.

- Yo… yo no sé besar – sentí mi rostro quemar, me abrace fuerte a él y estoy casi seguro que debió sentir el frenético latido de mi corazón; tenía miedo de ser rechazado por no saber cómo realizar una acción tan natural como aquella.

- Yo tampoco…. Podemos aprender – entendí inmediatamente que era una cruel broma, él, el gran conquistador, él, que incluso había tenido su primera vez, él… solo quería darme ánimos; si conocía mi mentira o no, nunca lo supe… solo quise creer que le importaba. Separe ligeramente mi rostro de su pecho y le mire, mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y me fue fácil observarle con mayor detalle.

Me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, abrí ligeramente la boca, cerré los ojos, incliné ligeramente la cabeza como lo había visto tantas veces en las películas y nuevamente fallé; nuestros dientes chocaron con suavidad, se alejó un poco y rió, yo por mi parte me sentí morir – creo que no calculamos – dijo mientras me miraba divertido, soltó mi cintura y tomó con ambas manos mi rostro, me guío hacia él una vez más y entonces ocurrió. Al principio solo intente concentrarme en hacerlo bien, luego me dejé llevar… se sentía tan bien… su sabor era especial. Se detuvo por un segundo alejándose ligeramente, yo seguía sin abrir los ojos perdido en un mas de insaciables sensaciones.

- Perfecto – se acercó para besarme una vez más y entonces mi celular sonó, era mi padre; conteste sin titubear y tratando de sonar sereno, como imaginaba no estaba contento con mi demora, era casi media noche.

- Lo siento, debo irme – me giré y abrí la puerta rápidamente, pensé instantáneamente que por mi exabrupto dejaría que me marchara solo, para mi sorpresa me siguió y bajamos juntos las escaleras. No sabía que decir o hacer, estaba tan nervioso que casi resbalé en dos ocasiones.

Sopese las probabilidades y no estaba seguro de que aquella oportunidad se pudiera volver a repetir por lo que al llegar a la puerta de la salida y antes de abrirla me gire a verlo – Ron, uno más – mi lastimero comentario había sonado a una auténtica súplica, pero para mi fortuna entendió de inmediato y me volvió a besar… lo sentí mucho más natural, la sensación era perfecta.

Salimos y pensé que desde su pórtico me despediría y me diría que me cuidara, sin embargo caminó a mi lado, tomó mi mano y no pude sentirme de mejor modo; solo había algo que me carcomía por dentro y que si no se lo decía, sentí que moriría – Ron, ahora ¿qué somos? – no era que no me hubiera gustado la mágica noche que habíamos vivido, era solo que siempre pensé a la manera antigua que después del primer beso mi amado me haría la tan esperada pregunta, era una cursilería e idiotez… hoy lo sé, pero en aquel momento no lo sospechaba.

- Es una buena pregunta – le mire de soslayo con cierto temor… lo que menos quería era que me dijera que seguiríamos siendo amigos – podemos ser amigos con derecho, novios, amantes – la forma despreocupada en que lo enumeró me hizo sonreír – y…

- No quiero saber – mi respuesta fue más que indignada, divertida. No la pensé solo la dije.

- ¿Cómo sabías que diría amantes de nuevo? – empezamos a reír y fue entonces que note que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.

- Supongo que novios estaría bien ¿no? – le miré intentando descubrir su respuesta, mi miedo era mayor que mi certeza de que su respuesta sería afirmativa, sin embargo espere su decisión.

- Novios será – se acercó y me besó una vez más – cuídate ¿sí?

Asentí, abrí la puerta y le vi marcharse silbando y casi saltando en su andar. Me reí por lo bajo por lo cómico que se veía, me alego saber que estaba feliz de tenerme en su vida… me sentí amado.

Esa noche casi no dormí, estaba tan lleno de vitalidad que quería volver a verlo enseguida… pensé llamarle… no me decidí por ello pues no tenía idea de que hablaríamos…. Soñé que al día siguiente me buscaría solo para darme un beso de buenos días, me pediría huir y un poco más y casarnos. Era un idiota por aquel entonces.

La realidad me golpeó de manera inesperada, una semana entera no supe de él por ningún medio, y fue un domingo que por casualidad nos encontramos en el chat, me llamó mi gatito y me dijo que era curioso llamarme así, me contó acerca de su nuevo trabajo y de cómo apenas tenía tiempo para descansar… estaba agotado, luego me dijo que el dinero a penas le alcanzaba y que su tiempo en la cabina ya había acabado, que me cuidara y que esperaba verme pronto. La conversación termino.

Nunca entendí si fueron mis ganas de verle que crearon la excusa perfecta o fue una verdadera necesidad… lo cierto es que dos días después encontré la razón y motivo para ir a verle con permiso de mi madre y sin mayor inconvenientes.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Espero que les halla gustado este primer capítulo, prometo actualizar pronto.

Agradezco desde ya sus reviews y comentarios que me hacen llegar por este medio, por la página amor-yaoi donde también publicó y por FB: Hitomi Dulce Minina.

Un fuerte abrazo a todos (as)...

¡Que la magia de la navidad reine en sus hogares, hoy, mañana y siempre!

DulceMinina


End file.
